


The Mondo/Chihiro fluff fic collection

by sasugacarelesswhisper



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugacarelesswhisper/pseuds/sasugacarelesswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics about Mondo/Chihiro, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notice me

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series of short fics I've written about 2-3 years ago. I had posted them on tumblr but then I decided to delete my account and post them here instead.  
> Each story is in a different chapter.  
> These are all fluff!
> 
> First story is from Chihiro's POV.

The tv turns on, announcing the time. It’s 7am and we have to wake up.  
I get up and stretch my arms. I should get ready to go have breakfast with my friends, since that’s the only thing I look forward to in this hell of a place.I take a shower and get dressed.  
Brush my hair.  
Tie the ribbon on my shirt.  
Fix my skirt.  
Look at the mirror.  
Do I look cute?  
I sure hope I do.

I leave my room and head for the cafeteria. I start hearing the voices of my friends cheerfully chatting and wishing each other a good morning. In the horrible situation we’re in, keeping each other’s chin up by greeting everyone with a smile is the best we can do.  
I enter the big room and everyone greets me, I greet back.  
I look around the room, and finally, I spot him.  
He’s sitting on a chair, with his legs on top of the table. He’s also looking straight at me, waving.  
I notice he’s looking at me from head to toe.  
Did he just blush a bit?  
He’s smiling, I can’t help but smile back.

He noticed me.


	2. tiny tiny drabble about a headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

Whenever they made out, Mondo would run his hand through Chihiro’s hair, eventually sliding it onto his cheek and carefully brushing it with his thumb. Chihiro loved that.


	3. Protected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have undressed boys in this story, that's as far as it's going on this one!

The thing Chihiro liked the most about being alone with Mondo was when they got confortable and started undressing, when Mondo would remove his shirt and he could see that big, stong chest of his, naked.  
He really loved Mondo’s chest. Looking at it, touching it…  
He loved whenever they hugged, it made him feel safe. He would bury his head on that chest he loved so much and it was like nobody could ever hurt him while he was like that.  
In the bedroom he could not resist. As soon as Mondo removed his shirt, Chihiro would push him down onto the bed, get on top of him and lay his head down on his chest. With his hand, he would carress his chest, or write words with the tip of his finger. Then he would kiss him all over, and this made Mondo feel slightly embarassed, but he also thought it was really sweet.  
Eventually Chihiro would lay down again, and Mondo would hug him and plant a kiss on his head. He wanted to protect Chihiro forever.  
They would fall asleep like that way more often than they should.


	4. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda pairs up with "Notice me", I guess!

The big bad gang leader was going soft.  
It had happened shortly after joining Hope’s Peak Academy. He met a lot of people, and everyone was different. Everyone had their own special tallent, something they were better at than anyone else. But a certain someone caught his eye from the first moment, someone small and fragile.  
It was about time he admited it: he liked Fujisaki Chihiro.  
But unfortunatly, he wasn’t very confident about his feelings being returned.

That small body, with big, big beautiful eyes.  
So small, but with big, big heart.

Mondo suddenly woke up from his day dreaming as those eyes met his, along with the prettiest smile he had ever seen.  
He blushed a bit. One day he would have the courage to confess his feelings, but for now, seeing that smile every day was enough.


	5. Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies being too shy to successfully initiate their sex life. Still just fluff.

As much of a tough guy he claimed to be, you could tell he was shy in this kind of situation.  
Clothes were slowly taken off and they were now down to only their underwear.  
Mondo was nervous, very nervous. He had never had the courage to confess to a girl before, and he had never been… intimate with anyone either. Suddenly all of that was happening, except his partner wasn’t a girl.  
Chihiro had told him, but it was already too late. By then, Mondo was already head over heels for him, and learning he was a boy didn’t make his feelings for Chihiro any different. A few days after that, they started dating.  
And now, here they were, on top of each other on Mondo’s bed.

Mondo was lost in his thoughts when he heard a soft laugh.  
“Your face is so red” Chihiro said, smiling while placing his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks. He was also nervous, his cheeks were as red as Mondo’s, but he wanted to help him relax.  
It kind of worked, but at the same time Chihiro’s kindness made the gang leader blush even more. He could not believe how cute his lover was, he wasn’t used to this.  
“W-what are you saying, you’re the one who’s all red” Mondo said, trying to cover up his embarassment, which obviously failed.  
Chihiro moved his hands onto Mondo’s neck and brought him closer to himself, kissing him on the lips. “I really like you. A lot.”  
Those words made him so happy, he just wanted to cover Chihiro in kisses and make him his forever.

It was finally Mondo’s turn to take the initiative. He stroked Chihiro’s hair with one hand, and ran the other one slowly through the smaller boy’s torso while kissing him passionately. This took the small boy by surprise, but oh, was it a pleasant surprise. The kiss made him hot and his touch made his heart race.  
Mondo hugged Chihiro and rolled over until the smaller one was on top. He looked into Mondo’s eyes, and then burried his face in his partner’s large chest.

Mondo smiled playfully “Oh? Who’s embarassed now?”  
Chihiro slowly lifted his head and pouted, “That was… too much for me” he said and smiled, trying to hide his red cheeks.  
“Then we’ll just take it easy for now, I don’t want to be too much for you, I want you… to ask me for more”

Mondo realized what he had just said and blushed furiously. He looked at Chihiro and he was just as red. After a few seconds, they were both laughing.  
They smiled and cuddled. There was no need to rush, they would have all the time in the world to get intimate when they both felt ready.


End file.
